Like I Can
by Just Call Me A
Summary: Iron Will, Carter reminded himself. He would never let himself be involved with her again, Goddess lend him strength. [CarterxClaire]


**Like I can**

**A one-shot**

**Warning: a bit explicit, but nothing too graphic.**

* * *

It was the 24th of Winter, and it all started with a dinner. Usually it was only him with the Doctor, but tonight Claire would be joining them. Carter was unusually anxious. He knew Claire. How could he not? She was a precious soul, a woman who was always kind to him - always brought him lunch and other finery her farm could offer. She always sat at the second row of pews every Sunday, just behind Cliff and beside Lilia. Often times she would bring Ellen along.

She was a precious soul, he truly believed, an exquisite woman for the bachelors in town.

But he wasn't anxious because of that. Carter usually had an iron will, but Claire was one hell of a temptress. Oh, he knew - he knew because he had been in that place of temptation countless of times back in the seminary. One year out of the Convent to test thyselves, the head priest had told him. This was no different.

Claire was strong, but Carter was equally strong.

He wouldn't let himself be involved with her. Again.

6:00 p.m.

"Carter," the Doctor cleared his throat, watching him fidget and pace as if an undeniable itch was in his body. "Are you alright? If this is about Claire - she's an easy woman to get along with, you know that -"

"Of course I do, Trent," he sighed at his friend, finally slouching down his chair, "I know just how much she could be nice." He wrinkled his nose, running a hand through his hair. Oh, boy, did he know to what extent - _hands under the table, a soft thigh, a silken fabric dampened _\- he gulped, suddenly feeling feverish.

6:15 p.m.

"Good evening, men," Claire greeted, brushing off snowflakes from her hair, and Carter had to hold in a gasp. He didn't know if she was doing this on purpose or not - he gritted his teeth, wearing the same dress as she had in the Pot festival: a rosy pink dress with a heart neckline, dipping low enough to show some cleavage and high enough to show her fairly toned legs.

He inhaled deeply before standing up to take her coat, like a gentleman would, and he won't go any lower than that. Claire had given him a sultry smile as he slid it off her shoulders, her curled locks tickling his hands in the process.

"Why thank you, Carter," she said, placing her hands on his chest and giving his cheek a kiss that lingered far too long than he liked.

"It's no problem, Claire," he responded just as smoothly. Iron will, he reminded himself.

7:47 p.m.

Claire was bent over the table, laughing at something he said. It was a swell evening, he remarked. Nothing had happened so far, and he was looking forward to the peaceful night he had been looking for. His friend had left early to accomodate any drunken accidents - such a workaholic, he frowned - to be truthful, he was a little bit scared of what would happen once he and Claire were alone.

So far, so good.

8:20 p.m.

Two bottles of wine had been emptied. Carter sat closer to Claire, whispering a story from his missions in some country, as if they weren't alone in the huge chapel. She was twirling an earring, her hair swept to the side. Her smooth neck was exposed, along with the milky skin above her chest and her dress barely hid her breasts.

Carter could smell her fruity perfume, and he vaguely wondered if that was how she tasted, too.

"Really?" She gasped softly, followed by her tinkering laughter that pleasantly sounded like chimes.

10:10 p.m.

Soft rustles filled the room, vaguely like clothes thrown down the floor or the bed sheet crumpling. Then there was a gasp, followed by a long groan.

11:56 p.m.

Rapid panting and breathy moans - sometimes a high-pitched scream - flittered across the room accompanied by wet sounds of skin slapping.

1:28 a.m.

"Carter," a voice would call, wanton and desperate, repeated as if a prayer to the Gods.

"Claire," a raspy voice would respond, curt and intoxicated, uttered in the most adoring manner.

3:34 a.m.

He had almost lost count of how much he took her - again and again, and again, and again.

She had almost lost her voice screaming his name into the night.

He wasn't as drunk as he thought.

She wasn't drunk at all.

Carter pushed in two fingers inside her, just to hear her cry out his name.

Claire orgasmed for the fifth time that night.

8:01 a.m.

"Good morning," a soft voice sighed against his chest, slightly calloused fingers tracing patterns down his stomach. Carter let his head relax back down his pillow, the tip of his fingers teasing the dip of her slender back; he didn't know anymore. Just that Claire was here, his and only his. For today, or maybe even the rest of the days, Goddess bless him.

But that was such a selfish thought.

Be selfish for yourself just this once, a voice would goad him.

No, Claire deserves a man who could give her what she needed, he would counter, but then Claire decided to wrap her skilled fingers around his member, pumping his shaft quite deliciously. Carter grunted.

He had forgotten what he wanted to argue about with his conscience.

Spring 15, 10:42 a.m.

"My goodness! The instant I come to the church in two weeks, the Pastor's not in," Manna griped at nothing, mumbling unecessary things to herself.

"Carter - " Claire gasped, gripping the edges of his drawer strong enough to leave marks. He hissed, squeezing her breast quite roughly as he pounded into her from behind. " - Manna! She - might - hear..."

Carter shoved his member down her throat.

Claire snaked a hand down her crotch.

Manna didn't hear a thing.

Year 3, Fall 25, 4:10 p.m.

"Carter is too kind," Sasha sighed with a smile, watching him play with a blonde-haired, blue eyed infant. "Helping Claire with her baby. Though I wonder why the father left, she's a nice girl. Maybe the guy was a city boy."

"I think so, too. I mean, he had to be. No city boy would ever want a farm girl. Poor Claire," Anna pursed her lips.

"But did Carter really have to move in with Claire? I think that's a little bit much," Manna eyed Carter intensely.

"It's sweet," Sasha retorted, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Anna agreed.

"Maybe there's something going on between them." Anna gasped, apprehended by the thought.

"Manna! That's inconcievable. Carter's been servicing us quite fairly and diligently. There's no way he could," Anna admonished, slapping Manna's arm.

"Ow, fine! Fine!" Carter just shook his head, smiling when his son babbled endlessly. What a smart boy, they would say.

5:12 p.m.

"We're home."

"Maa! Maa! Daa!"

Claire laughed, wiping her hands on her apron before placing the tempura buckwheat on the table.

"Hey, sweetie! How's my baby?" She cooed, taking her son from Carter's arms. Carter stuck out his lower lip childishly, feeling left out by the doorway.

"What about me? Don't I get a 'Welcome home, darling'?" Claire burst out laughing, shifting her baby boy to her other hip before kissing him sweetly.

"There," she sighed, pecking him again and again, "happy?"

Carter laughed breathlessly, a hand on her hip, as he swooped down to lock their lips intimately. "Much."

Looking back, Carter did allow himself one selfish act. And that was marrying her in the City, following Claire when she hid the news of her pregnancy from him.

She was away for a year.

He was on leave for five days.

They got married on the third day of his absence.

Carter went through hell that time, praying every minute to the deities. Forgive me, forgive me, he would cry. Until the Harvest Goddess appeared to him - it might've been a dream or a hallucination, but he was sure as hell it was a sign - and smiled at him, like saying it was alright.

Carter believed himself that time. It's alright, he smiled.

Claire took him in, not the other way around. He repented, she forgave him. Then, they got married.

He sighed fondly at the memory of their honeymoon. Man, did Claire have a libido!

Year 6, Summer 10, 5:47 a.m.

"Pa, look," Carter grunted, lifting the hoe above his head before bringing it down. He smiled, pausing in his work to face his son. "I caught a small fish! Mama said I could sell this to Won later when we go down to the beach!"

"That's great, 'Xander. We can go for Ice cones later, then." Alexander cheered, running off to place the fish in the cooler.

"You're spoiling him," Claire chided him, a jar full of high-quality milk in her hand.

"No, I'm not," he jabbed with a smirk, "He's a smart boy. I'm just rewarding him." She licked her lower lip, tugging at the hoop of his jeans with a small pout. Carter chuckled, snaking an arm around her waist to steady himself.

"What about me? Do I get a reward, too?" He bit the tip of her ear, pressing his growing arousal against her thigh.

"Of course, darling," he purred.

3:15 p.m.

"Carter!" Claire gasped, weaving their fingers with his under her bikini top. He slowly inserted his throbbing shaft from behind her, rolling his hips sensually to make sure she felt every inch rubbing against her tight walls.

4:20 p.m.

The sand bit at his skin as he pounded into her, a burning sensation pooling at his groin. Claire sobbed in pleasure, mouth agape in a silent scream when a rush of thick and hot fluid entered her. Carter rocked his hips slowly as his thrusts died down, pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

"I love you," he muttered lowly, locking his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," she replied, stroking his hair, their son's squeal of laughter along with Kai's playing in the background.

* * *

**A/N: I told myself that if I drew and typed it all out I'd get over this pairing. I'm so twisted.**

**Raw**


End file.
